This project involves studies on the structure of cutaneous and neural melanins, using x-ray absorbing analyses derived from synchrotron radiation, computer modeling of packed, planar rings simulating melanin structure, x-ray microprobe analyses of isolated melanins and melanoma cell cultures, and C14 tracer studies on melanin intermediates in cell culture and in the hamster melanoma model.